


Aftermath

by Kissesdragons



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:17:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6010668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissesdragons/pseuds/Kissesdragons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens in the immediate aftermath of episode 304, Zero's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> The first bit of dialogue is taken directly from episode 304.

“I had sex with Jude,” Lucas says with a smirk, and Zero wants nothing more than to punch him in the face. The idea that this piece of shit even touched Jude, much less had sex with him, makes Zero crazy with the sudden rush of anger and jealousy in every cell of his body.

“Oh yeah?” he asks, surprised at how hoarse his own voice sounds.

“He's hot. And the body he is hiding underneath that suit... I've been dying to hit that for, like, a year.” Lucas responds, clearly not sensing Zero's barely contained rage. Zero clenches his fists against the desire to cause him serious injury, and the man just keeps going, stupid smirk getting even larger. “But Jesus is he needy and neurotic. Oscar wrecked him for life and he's totally undateable. But Jude's used to disappointment. He'll be fine. Catch you later,” Lucas says, and Zero fixes a smile in place, fighting the urge to follow him out and beat him to within an inch of his life.

Zero pushes down his anger and continues heading toward the locker room. He grabs a cold bottle of water and downs half of it, splashing the rest on his face in hopes of clearing his head a little. He'd known Jude was upset with him, but why would turn to a worthless piece of shit like Lucas?

“Alright!” Pete yells, storming into the locker room, “We're down but we're not out. We've got to get it together in the next half.” As Pete outlines a series of plays Zero does his best to focus, but he can't get the sight of Lucas' smirk out of his head, can't stop picturing him in bed with Jude. When the third quarter starts he does what he's always done best and focuses his anger into the game, doubling his numbers from the first half by the time the fourth quarter gets underway. When the Devils win he's elated, but he quickly comes back to reality when he sees Jude on the side of the court, clearly searching for Lucas.

“Can't talk now, I'm meeting someone,” Jude says as soon as he sees Zero walking over to him.

“Lucas isn't coming,” Zero tells him, watching as his face falls slightly.

“Why not?” Jude asks, and now Zero can clearly see the anxiety written clearly on his face.

“'Cause I told him not to,” Zero lies, and steps forward, pulling Jude into a kiss right there on the court in front of everyone. He's sharply aware of pounding of his own heart, the fear and adrenaline racing through him as he risks everything for the man he loves. He sees the sudden flashing lights of hundreds of cameras aimed their way, hears the sudden drop in volume as everyone around them falls silent, but as soon as he feels Jude's hand come up to cup his jaw the rest of the world fades away. Zero loses track of how long they stand there, locked in what is possibly the most chaste kiss he's ever had in his life, and when they finally part he feels like the world has suddenly come into focus for the first time in his life. Jude looks absolutely stunned, and as Zero glances around everyone else on the court does as well. He fixes a smirk in place and grabs hold of Jude's hand. “Lets get out of here,” he whispers, and Jude follows along behind him easily.

It takes about 10 seconds before the sudden roar of reporters shouting after them begins, and Zero breaks into a jog, Jude right behind him, heading for the parking lot. They make it to Jude's car, jumping in just ahead of the press and Jude guns it, pulling out of the parking lot and tearing down the street at far too high a speed. Zero bursts into laughter and whoops into the night around them, and Jude looks at him like he's crazy.

“Are you insane?” Jude shouts, and Zero just laughs even harder. “Seriously, Zero, what the fuck were you thinking?” he asks. 

“I wasn't,” Zero answers. “For once in my life I acted instead of over thinking things, and you know what? I'm fucking glad I did. Besides, I thought this is what you wanted.”

“I -” Jude starts, cutting himself off with a headshake. “God, Zero. This is crazy. This is so much more than – I didn't want you to...” he trails off as he turns into his neighborhood, and Zero's heart sinks. If this isn't what he wants then Zero just gave up everything for no reason.

Zero stays silent as they pull up in the driveway, too afraid to ask what he means. When they finally get inside Jude's house Zero finds himself shoved up against the wall, Jude pressing against him. “You are absolutely insane,” Jude says. “And I love you more than I ever thought possible,” and Zero's heart finally stops feeling like it's going to break. “I didn't expect you to do this. I just wanted you to stop acting like this was something to be ashamed of. I just needed to know that things were going to be normal eventually. Did you even think about the consequen -” he starts to say, and Zero cuts him off with a kiss.

Jude lets him take control for about 3 seconds before he's pressing Zero into the wall, making him shiver. Zero had never been with a man who was strong enough to take control before Jude, and the way he can hold Zero down does things to him. He can't hold back his gasp when Jude bites at his lower lip before soothing it with his tongue, then slides it gently along Zero's lips until he opens to him easily. Zero moans as the kiss turns wet and messy, Jude responding eagerly. Zero looses track of time for a while, then suddenly Jude's hands are cuping his ass, lifting him and pressing him into the wall. Zero wraps his legs around Jude's waist as warm lips slide down his neck, a hint of teeth enough to make him groan and thrust his aching dick against the firm warmth of Jude's stomach. He reaches down and grabs hold of Jude's shirt, pulling hard and ripping the buttons off. Jude huffs a laugh against his neck and Zero shivers.

“Off” Zero mutters, tugging at the sleeves of Jude's shirt. Jude reluctantly lowers him back down and pulls Zero's shirt off before dropping his own to the ground. Before Zero can reach for his buckle Jude has dropped to his knees. Zero's still covered in sweat from the game, but Jude seems to revel in it, pressing his face into Zero's skin and inhaling deeply, kissing his way down his stomach, tongue gently tracing the ridges of his abdominal muscles. Zero's cock is rock hard by the time Jude gets around to pulling his shorts off, and it jerks slightly at the hum of pleasure he gives before reaching out to stroke Zero's cock.

“Fuck,” Zero hisses, hips jerking forward instinctively. Jude grins up at him before taking the head into his mouth and sucking hard. Zero's head slams back into the wall and he groans, sliding his hands into Jude's hair, tugging gently at the silky strands. The feel of Jude's warm, wet mouth and strong hands on his hips pressing him into the wall, how eager he is to make Zero feel good, and the contented sounds he makes are enough to have Zero on edge in minutes. “Jude,” he gasps, tugging harder at his hair. “Gonna -” he moans, and Jude's grip on his hips tightens as he sucks even harder. Zero cries out as he comes, harder than he can ever remember in his life. Jude works him through his orgasm gently until he's shuddering from the stimulation and his legs start to give out, then he's suddenly wrapped in Jude's warm, strong arms, face pressed into his neck as Jude holds him up until he can stand again.

“Shit,” Zero says, voice sounding wrecked as he leans in to kiss Jude, tasting himself on his lips. “That was fucking amazing.” Jude grins shyly and Zero can't help but shake his head. “Let's go to bed,” Zero whispers against his ear, stroking a hand over Jude's hard cock before heading down the hallway.

Jude is right on his heals, and as soon as he gets in the bedroom Jude spins him around and pushes him onto the bed. Zero watches through hooded eyes as Jude undoes his belt and drops his pants to the floor. Jude's eyes rake up and down his body hungrily before he climbs onto the bed, lying half on top of Zero. “Thank you for what you did tonight,” he says earnestly. “No one's ever...It means a lot,” he finishes swallowing hard and looking away.

“Hey,” Zero says, cupping his jaw and turning him back to meet his eyes. “I meant it, ok? I love you, and I want you to be happy.” Jude smiles before leaning in for a gentle kiss. 

Zero strokes his hands over the muscles of Jude's back, reveling in the other man's strength, then flips him onto his back. With a wicked grin he works his way down Jude's body, dragging his lips and tongue over every muscle. When he reaches Jude's cock he puts every skill he's ever learned to use to drive him out of his mind. In minutes he's got Jude writhing and begging beneath him. The taste of Jude heavy on his tongue, his responsiveness, and the desperate sounds he's making have Zero rock hard again, and he pulls off Jude's cock with an obscene sounding slurp that leaves him gasping. He crawls back up Jude's body and reaches into the bedside drawer for lube and a condom which he drops onto Jude's chest with a raised eyebrow. Jude grabs the lube without hesitation, ripping it opened and pouring it over his fingers. He pulls Zero down and kisses him deeply, slowly reaching down to stroke gentle fingers over his hole. Zero shivers and presses closer to him, gasping when one finger slowly presses inside him. Jude waits a moment for him to adjust before he slowly begins stroking in and out. Zero groans when he adds a second finger, giving him a moment to adjust before stroking in, angling for his prostate. Zero cries out, sparks flashing behind his eyelids as Jude hits his sweet spot over and over. 

“Please” he hears himself whimper. “Jude, I need...”

“Shhh,” Jude whispers, pressing gentle kisses over his temples, cheeks, and eyelids. “I've got you.”

When he adds a third finger Zero groans desperately, arching into him, desperate to be filled. Finally Jude pulls his fingers free and rolls Zero onto his back. “Ok?” he asks, and all Zero can do is nod. Jude tears open the condom and slides it on, coating it with lube before pressing slowly into him. Zero feels him pressing slowly inside, relishing the burn as his body slowly gives way around Jude's hard cock until he's fully seated inside him. Jude stops for a moment, breathing heavily and pressing his face into Zero's neck. “Love you,” he whispers, and Zero shudders at the words, clenching down hard around him.

“Fuck,” Jude gasps, and pulls back before thrusting back into him hard. After a few strokes he angles himself so he's hitting Zero's prostate with every stroke. In minutes Zero is crying out with every thrust, fighting off his orgasm, wanting it to last. Jude wraps a hand around his cock and he's coming moments later, crying out and clenching down around Jude hard. Jude stills inside him, hand working his cock as ropes of come cover Zero's stomach and chest. 

“Jesus fuck,” Zero finally manages to grit out, still shuddering through the aftershocks. Jude gives him a shaky grin, looking like he's barely clinging to his control. “I love you,” Zero says, and that's it. Jude pulls out and pounds back into him once, twice, and then he's coming, long and hard, his entire body shaking with it, and Zero swears he feels tears against his neck. Zero gentles him as best he can, stroking soothing hands down his back and through his hair until he finally calms.

“We should definitely do that again,” Zero decides after a minute and Jude gives a quiet bark of laughter.

“Yeah,” he agrees, pushing up onto his elbows and wiping at his eyes before smiling gently down at Zero. 

Zero grins back and cups Jude's face, pulling him down into a sweet, chaste kiss. “I love you,” he whispers.

“Love you too,” Jude says. He pulls out gently, kissing Zero in silent apology when he winces, before tying off the condom and tossing it at the trashcan. He quickly settles, snuggling into Zero's arms, twining a leg through his, and promptly passing out cold.

Zero pulls him closer and presses a kiss to his temple. He knows there will be consequences for his actions tomorrow, and probably for the foreseeable future, but he finds that he can't really care. He's sure once reality sets in he will, but that's a problem the two of them can deal with together. For now he's happier than he's ever been in his entire life and he just wants to bask in it for as long as he can. Pulling Jude in even closer he closes his eyes and falls asleep with a smile on his face.


End file.
